Light steering typically involves the projection of light in a pre-determined direction to facilitate, for example, the detection and ranging of an object, the illumination and scanning of an object, or the like. Light steering can be used in many different fields of applications including, for example, autonomous vehicles, medical diagnostic devices, etc.
Light steering can be performed in both transmission and reception of light. For example, a light steering system may include a micro-mirror array to control the projection direction of light to detect/image an object. Moreover, a light steering receiver may also include a micro-mirror array to select a direction of incident light to be detected by the receiver, to avoid detecting other unwanted signals. The micro-mirror array may include an array of micro-mirror assemblies, with each micro-mirror assembly comprising a micro-mirror and an actuator. In a micro-mirror assembly, a micro-mirror can be connected to a substrate via a connection structure (e.g., a torsion bar, a spring, etc.) to form a pivot, and the micro-mirror can be rotated around the pivot by the actuator. Each micro-mirror can be rotated by a rotation angle to reflect (and steer) light from a light source towards at a target direction. Each micro-mirror can be rotated by the actuator to provide a first range of angles of projection along a vertical axis and to provide a second range of angles of projection along a horizontal axis. The first range and the second range of angles of projection can define a two-dimensional field of view (FOV) in which light is to be projected to detect/scan an object. The FOV can also define the direction of incident lights, reflected by the object, are to be detected by the receiver.
The mirror assembly can dominate various performance metrics of the light steering system including, for example, precision, actuation power, FOV, dispersion angle, reliability, etc. It is desirable to provide a mirror assembly that can improve these performance metrics.